maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory: You
You & I ( ) (or Rising Heroes in GMS) is a MapleStory patch that involves revamps to combat; the Hero class Shade; and a new dungeon called The Seed. Part 1: Origin *Maple Tutorial added. Displays recommended quests, training areas, and content in relation to the player's level. Only for players between levels 10 ~ 140. *Equipment scroll upgrade can now be performed with Spell Traces. *Training/Hunting: **All maps now have party play bonus. **Monsters have increased health and experience. **Player damage is now affected by their level difference to the monster. **Combo-Kill and Multi-Kill: Consecutive monster kills and killing multiple monsters simultaneously, respectively, grants bonus experience. **Runes may in field maps. Activating the rune via input command (direction keys) grants a buff to the user. **Killing many monsters in the same map may spawn an Elite Monster, a larger and more powerful variant of the normal monster. ***Killing more monsters may spawn an Elite Boss, a unique enemy that despawns all monsters on the map and is accompanied by two Elite Monsters. Killing an Elite Boss will rain various items on the map. **Invincibility duration upon being hit was decreased. *Friends List: **UI has been simplified. **A buddy can now be set as an account buddy, who will appear on any character in an account. **There is an option for logging in that prevents buddies from seeing the player login. *Animations: **Optional cascading damage effect. **New level up animation. *Equipment: **Certain equipment under level 100 now have set effects. **Equipment drop rate was decreased. **Identify potential fee was decreased. **Potential items that are dropped will have an effect that is colored, based on its rank of potential. *Other: **Most instant-KO skills success rates were lowered. **Victoria Island’s taxi is now free. **Consumable boxes and items that could not previously be placed on the keyboard can now be placed on the keyboard. This includes event boxes and Honor Badges. **Zakum Party Quest is no longer mandatory to complete to fight Zakum. **Honor level was removed. Honor Experience is now used to reset Inner Ability. **Many Theme Dungeons, towns, and some dungeons were temporarily closed. **Party quest levels were adjusted. Part 2: The Forgotten Hero Shade *New Class: Shade *Grandis now has a world map. Part 3: The Seed *New dungeon: The Seed. *Skill changes were applied to Magicians, Cannoneers, Dual Blades, Heroes, Wind Archers, Thunder Breakers, Resistance and Nova characters. *Zero: **Zero creation now requires the player to have a level 100 character in their account. **Zero can now obtain quests, experience, and item drops in Maple World upon completing Chapter 2. *Cross Hunter was updated and level requirements have been adjusted. Zero can now perform Cross Hunter quests. *Gold Beach now has a world map. *Invincibility duration upon being hit was decreased further. Gallery You&I.png|You & I Update Banner (You & i) 메이플스토리 유앤아이 업데이트 발표 영상|Unveiling video MapleStory YOU & i Tester HD (English Subtitles) 메이플스토리 유앤아이 TVCF|You & I TV Commercial MapleStory - You & I Origin Trailer 메이플스토리 유앤아이 2nd! 잊혀진 영웅 '은월'! TVCF|Shade TV Commercial MapleStory - You & I Eunwol (은월) Animated Intro MapleStory EunWol Update Overview Video (English Subtitles)|Shade's Update Overview Video 메이플스토리 은월 업데이트 소개 영상|Shade's Update Overview Video 메이플스토리 더 시드 공식 프로모션 영상|The Seed Overview Video 메이플스토리 유앤아이 세번째 업데이트 '더 시드(The Seed)" TVCM|The Seed TV Commercial MapleStory - Rising Heroes Elite Update Spotlight|GMS Rising Heroes Elite Spotlight MapleStory - Rising Heroes Echoes of Darkness Trailer|GMS Rising Heroes Echoes of Darkness Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】新規職業『隠月』実装 MapleStory - Rising Heroes Tower of Oz Trailer|GMS Rising Heroes Tower of Oz Trailer MapleSEA You & I - Eunwol Trailer MapleSEA You & I - Patch Updates MapleSEA You & I - Sengoku Era 2 Trailer MapleStory Europe - You and I Teaser